jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sohaku Kago (Continuum-47512936 (B)
Sohaku Kago (寵 宗魄, Kago Sōhaku) is the true head of F. Character outline Sohaku is the first and only person to ever be head of the Kago family, as he has lived for several centuries because of his unique power. He also is the true head of F. For unknown reasons, it has been his goal to awaken dormant powers in people across the world through the use of the Red Wing Resonance Effect. At one time he had a relationship with Makiko Nagi, and fathered Souichiro as a result. He typically appears with white slicked back hair, a young face and narrow eyes (sometimes with goggles on his head). He will get what he wants by any means even seemingly brainwashing and possessing people through the use of various jutsu, and he has a habit of getting rid of people when they are no longer useful to him. He has always been in conflict with the other founding families and is often responsible for many of their deaths. Much like Dogen Takayanagi, Sohaku has some desire to make an ultimate warrior. He uses a different means than Dogen, as he views the ultimate warrior as someone that could use all the Dragon’s Gates. He attempted to do this with Makiko by using of her family’s ability, the Dragon's Fist, to absorb the other families’ powers. However, he deemed it a failure as he concluded that Makiko’s body was too weak to handle her dragon. He is currently trying to repeat the same process. Sohaku has apparently survived without most people figuring out he is nearly immortal by frequently assuming new personas. In Feudal Japan, Sohaku initially went by the name Akechi Mitsuhide. He faked his death and then claimed to be a High Buddhist priest named Tenkai. He supposedly functioned as an advisor to Ieyasu Tokugawa. He essentially controlled the local government through a magical jutsu he used on a then isolated Ieyasu. Techniques & Abilities Flaming Dragon's Gate Sohaku has power of the Flaming Dragon's Gate, which enables him to redirect the flow of KI back into the dead, thus giving them life again. He also seems to have some ability to reverse age as he has kept himself, Noriko Shindayu Inue, and Tetsuhito Kagiroi alive and young since feudal times. He also has the ability to store his consciousness in his right eye, allowing his soul to migrate to another body if needed, though it seems he has only done this twice. This ability does cause confusion to Souichiro's biological parentage, since Sohaku is assumed to still be in Tokuan Shojo's body during Souichiro conception. Jutsu Manipulation Jutsu This jutsu involves a strange amulet that contains some sort of energy as well as a charm. With this jutsu, Sohaku is able to observe and influence the person has with the amulet to the point of mind control. For the person being influenced, it has been shown to increases pain threshold as well as as their ability and powers. The jutsu is broken through the destruction of the amulet and the release of the energy contained within. As soon as this happens, lightning goes through a strange tablet at Sohaku's compound and jumps to destroy the charm. Also when the jutsu is broken, it seems to take a physical toll on Sohaku. Acupuncture Jutsu Sohaku used an acupuncture based spell, combine with Makiko's eye to grant Tetsuhito Kagiroi the knowledge and ability to use all of the Dragon's Gates she had stolen. Tessen Jutsu (Iron Fan Art) Sohaku has great skill in using a steel ribbed war fan for combat. He has enough strength and skill to slice a man's head cleanly off using just an iron fan, as well as parry the blows of his son Souichiro with little effort. History Feudal Japan During the Feudal Japan Era various Red Feather family members trying to kill Sohaku in order to bring peace. Sohaku had fortified himself inside Osaka Castle with Senhime, the Magatama Shrine Maiden, whose power caused the neutralization of other’s power when in close proximity. Since Sohaku knew the other families were coming after him, he built a barrier that would reverse the Magatama Shrine Maiden’s power and turn it into amplification. When the Red Feathers attacked him, their power would cause a Resonance Effect that would go around the world awake all the dormant power users. His plan failed when Masanobu Sadonokami Honda helped a member of the Natsumi clan sneak into the castle, so she could stab him. He was fatally wounded and could not use his power because he was in the same room as the Magatama Shrine Maiden. After he killed his attacker, he transferred his consciousness in his right eye and somehow hid it inside Senhime’s dead dog. There he waited until Senhime was removed from the Castle and he could use his power to resurrect the dog and leave. Two years later, Tetsuhito and Noriko attack Tokuan Shojo, Masanobu, and Ieyasu Tokugawa. Impersonating the believed to be dead Sohaku, Tokuan Shojo gets his eye ripped out and replaced by Sohaku’s. This allowed him to gain full control over the body and is also the reason why he still looks like himself. Afterward he forces the other families to call a truce by promising that he will not cause more trouble for a little while. F The Takayanagi family has historically been supported by 12 families, represented as the feathers of the Takayanagi family Flying Phoenix. A new alliance, lead by the former heads children, has formed under Mitsuomi Takayanagi and they call themselves 'F'. So far it consists primarily of White Feather families, Sohaku and Jushi Mataza Tsumuji are the only members with Red Feather relations. While F is supposed to follow Mitsuomi's orders, it is revealed Mitsuomi took assistance from Sohaku, the true head of F, when he overthrown his father. Knowing that Sohaku only considers him a puppet ruler, Mitsuomi does not consider F to be his true wing, but nonetheless it leads to a power struggle between the two. Category:Continuum-47512936 (B)